I've Got A Secret
by UndrtkrJoe
Summary: Damien lives with his sister Carey in Mineral Town now that his parents have died. Damien is like most every guy in Mineral Town, except the fact that he's gay. Can he survive the discrimination? CHAPTER 5 UP!
1. Chapter 1: Confession 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of the concept and/or characters. The only characters I do own are Carey and Damien.

Authors Note: If you are offended by MM stories or stories about gay people, it's best for you not to read this story.

I've Got A Secret

The snow fell down gently and silently as I stare out my farmhouse window. I live in Mineral Town with my sister Carey. Our parents died recently in a car accident. The only reason why I'm not in an orphanage is because my sister is twenty-one. She's still single, but she has a secret crush on one of the townspeople, Kai, who only lives in Mineral Town in the summer. During the non-summer seasons, Kai and Carey write back and forth. Carey has no idea that Kai is also in love with Popuri, but I won't tell her. After our parents' death, I don't think Carey can take another sharp pain in her heart.

My name is Damien and ever since I moved to Mineral Town, I've kept a secret from everyone, for in my last town I was discriminated and badly treated. Unlike everyone in Mineral Town, I do not prefer the opposite sex. In other words, I am gay. I fear that the same will occur here if anyone finds out.

I walk over to the toolbox, and pull out my axe. Since nothing will grow in winter, I need something to consume some of my time. It's becoming increasingly cold, so we need lumber for our fireplace. Carey is bathing in hot water, trying not to turn into an icicle. I throw on a coat and head out. There's someone standing beside our mailbox. It's Doctor. I almost don't recognize him; he has a trench coat on instead of his uniform.

"Hey, Doc." I say. "What's up?"

"Nothing much." He replies. "I do have something to discuss with you. Something personal."

My eyes light up in horror as his words are spoken. It can't be, it has to be something else.

"Do you mind if I step in?" he asks. I reluctantly step back inside, holding the door open for him. He removes his coat and puts it on the coat rack. He sits down at our table, and places his notebook down on the desk. He flips from page to page and stops. He hands the book to me. I skimmed the article and almost threw up. It was my medical report from my old town.

"It says you were tested for HIV." He says. "I know this is absolutely personal and the results are negative, but how come?"

I swallow and try to think of a lie, but nothing comes to my head. I can't tell him the truth, somehow it'll end up around the town. Finally a lie comes up.

"I was raped in my last town and it turned out the guy had HIV and I had to get tested." I say, trying to stay as calm as possible, hoping that he won't catch on.

"Just checking.' He says. "I was just wondering if you'll be needing another testing."

"I'll talk to my sister about it." I reply, hoping that Doctor will be leaving soon. He stands from the chair and puts his coat back on.

"You know, if there's something you aren't telling me, don't worry. It is mandatory that I keep any information undisclosed. Damien, you can trust me, I _am _your doctor."

I try to swallow again, but my throat is completely dry. I'm trying not to cry but a slight tear begins to develop. His eyes are focused on me, and the pressure is about to make my stomach combust.

"I'm gay." I blurt out. "And the HIV test was something I was forced to take after I told my parents…"

Doctor just stands there for a second and then he finally speaks.

"I have this special ability, if you will, where I can tell when someone isn't telling me the entire truth. I promise to keep this confidential… and if you need me, just stop by my office."

He leaves and I sit down in the kitchen chair. Carey comes out of the bathroom, in a towel.

"Who was at the door?" she asks. I begin to cry.


	2. Chapter 2: Confession 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of the concept and/or characters. The only characters I do own are Carey and Damien.

Authors Note: If you are offended by stories about gay people, it's best for you not to read this story.

One Last A/N: This chapter will be told in a different perspective. Just a heads up

Chapter Two: Confession #2 

I sit in the bathtub, washing away the stench of animal waste. Today was my day to take care of Bessie, our cow. While milking Bessie, she kicked me, and I landed into a pile of her droppings. I know, disgusting. It got all over my clothes, so I have to wash them with extra detergent tonight. I look at the bathroom clock. It is getting late, and I should be getting to bed. I've been keeping this from Damien, but I am pregnant with Kai's child. It happened this past summer, while Kai was in town. We both got drunk and one thing led to another…

I hear the door open, but I'm in no rush to get out of the tub. I am so relaxed that if someone were to try to drown me in here I wouldn't notice. I slowly step out of the tub, so I won't experience déjà vu. I had finished taking a bath one day and when I stood up, I slid, and hit my head on the tub. It was only seconds later that I was being rushed to the hospital. This was when I was about twelve.

I hear the door shut again, so I wrap a towel around me, and head out. Damien is standing in the living room, his eyes shimmering, as if he's about to cry.

"Who was at the door?" I ask. The imaginary wall that was preventing Damien's tears from escaping cracked open, and the tears flooded his face. The next thing I know, Damien is pressed up against me, with his head on my chest.

"Are you okay?" I ask, stupidly. Of course he isn't okay, he's crying on me! Damien lifts his head.

"Doc knows my secret now." He tells me. I sigh, and walk into my bedroom to get dressed. Damien knocks on my door.

"Are you dressed?" he asks. I let him in, and sit him down on the bed with me.

"You know that Doc is obliged to never give away personal information." I reassure him. "He was just curious as to why you'd taken an HIV test. It's all right, he won't tell anyone. Just think, imagine if it was Manna who found out. It'd be all over town!" Uh-oh. That was the wrong thing to say.

"Do you think that'll happen?" he asks. I try not to roll my eyes in front of him.

"Of course not." I reply. "I was trying to make you feel better."

Damien smiles and gives me a hug.

"Damien, there's something I need to tell you." I say. My heart is pounding. Damien deserves to know he's going to have a nephew or a niece. His eyes light up and he replies,

"Yes?" I can't think of how to tell him.

"You know Kai, the guy that comes around every summer?" I say. He nods in agreement. "Well, this past summer, we went and got drunk… and one thing led to another and… you know…"

"You…"

"Yes… and I'm…"

"Pregnant?" he blurts out.

"Yes." I say quickly, and turn my face in the other direction, facing downward. "Let's go to bed. We can discuss it in the morning."

I wake up and there is something beside my bed. It is a package of diapers, a box of baby wipes, and a diaper bag. I smile, because I know that Damien has accepted the fact. I walk into the living room, hoping to find him, but instead I find the father of my child, Kai.

"It's about time you woke up." He says. "I've been sitting here for hours."

"Kai, what're you doing here? It's winter." I say.

"I figured I'd come see the mother of my baby. Do you know its gender yet?" he asks.

"Not yet." I reply. "That's sweet of you."

"The gifts or the thought?" Kai asks.

"Both." I reply, with a smile. I sit down, and cuddle next to him. It's extremely cold, so we keep getting closer and closer. Soon, we are kissing.

"I love you, Kai." I say, unbuttoning his shirt. I know this is wrong, because this is how my pregnancy began, but it just feels so right.

"What the hell is this?" I hear a familiar voice cry as I plant a kiss on Kai's chest. Without looking, I know exactly who it is. Damien.


	3. Chapter 3: The Final Confession

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of the concept and/or characters. The only characters I do own are Carey and Damien.

Author Note(s): A. If you are offended by stories about gay people, it's best for you not to read this story. B. For this chapter, the story will be told in Carey's POV. Hopefully in the next chapter I can switch back to Damien.

**Chapter Three: The Final Confession**

"What the hell is this?" He cries. I don't make a move, not even to make an effort to explain to Damien what he just saw. "I go to take a walk, simply to clear my head, and I come back to see you getting busy with Kai?"

"We were just trying to keep ourselves together, so that our baby will have a mother and a father." I say. He doesn't buy it. Damien has told me before that Kai doesn't strike him as a guy who stays true to his woman. I just don't know what to do… what if Kai leaves me to take care of the baby by myself? I can't possibly raise a baby without support. I'll have to get a part-time job. Hopefully Damien will do the same.

Damien storms out of the house, slamming the door. I look outside, it's hailing, and he's bound to get hurt. I rush out of the door, covering my head in case hail strikes it.

"Damien! Where are you?" I cry. I don't see him, due to the fog blocking my view. "Damien, please come back!"

I try to think of where Damien could've gone. I notice a tree uprooting, so I head back inside, praying that it wouldn't catch up to Damien. Kai has lit the fireplace and has a blanket on the couch, he offers me to sit down with him. I shut the door, to prevent cold air from mixing with the warm. I sit close to Kai, because I have a distinct feeling that something bad is about to happen.

I hear a crash. I let out a squeal, grabbing in all directions. My grip catches onto Kai, whom I snuggle up against.

"It's okay." He says. "Why did Damien storm out?"

"He knows, Kai." I say, choking back the tears. "He knows about our secret."

"Well," he starts. "Since that secret is out, I'd better let you in on this." My throat becomes abnormally dry. I look directly at his face.

"In my other town, that I go to during the non-summer seasons, I have a wife…" he starts. My eyes fill with tears. "… And we're having a baby…"

That set it off for me. I toss off the blanket and make a run for the door. I stumble over a book that is lying in the floor, which sends me falling in front of the door. I struggle for the knob and slam the door shut. I am standing in my nightgown, in weather close to zero degrees. Am I crazy? Nevertheless, I make a run upward, out of the farm. The pavement is ice cold and I am positive I'm going to slip eventually. This doesn't stop me. My feet are frozen. I fall in front of the Poultry Farm, crawling towards the door, just able to make an effort to knock once, falling again afterwards. Rick, who is carrying a basket of eggs, greets me unexpectedly.

"Carey?" he asks. He places the basket down and helps me up. "What're you doing here?"

"Kai…" I start, but I cannot finish. Rick opens the door and lets me inside to thaw. While sitting next to him, sipping a cup of hot chocolate, I briefly explain the whole ordeal.

"I knew that Kai couldn't be trusted." He says, "No one ever listens to me, do they?"

"I wish I hadn't ever met him at that party. If I hadn't my life wouldn't have screwed up. I really wish my parents were alive still, they'd know just how to comfort me." Rick patted me on the back.

"It'll be okay, Carey."

"I should've known you'd come to this no good loser." I hear his voice. It's beginning to haunt my mind. I let out a scream.

"Just stay out of my life!"

I look up. Rick and I are the only ones in the room. Had I imagined it, or did Kai run away? Rick helps me to the upstairs bedroom and puts me in his bed. I wish this whole mess will end soon.


	4. Chapter 4: Forbidden Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of the concept and/or characters. The only characters I do own are Carey and Damien.

Author Note(s): A. If you are offended by stories about gay people, it's best for you not to read this story. B. Damien's POV returns!

**Chapter Four:**

Forbidden Memories 

It's only been a day since I fled from Carey's house, but I'm already starving. I didn't bring any gold with me, so I can't dine out and I can't buy groceries. After the hail stopped, I snuck into the library at closing time and fell asleep in the upstairs room.

The next morning, I wake up to screaming. Mary almost has a heart attack when she sees me.

"How'd you get in here?" she screams, startling me. I literally leap into the air.

"I slept in here overnight!" I cry. "I ran away from my sister's farm, and couldn't find a place to stay." Mary frowns,

"You should've told me, I would've gladly given you my bed. I've slept on the couch before." She says. "It's way better than sleeping on the floor."

I smile. I figured that she'd call the police, but she's very polite about it. She offers me breakfast with her family. (Don't tell Carey this, but Anna is a _way _better cook than she is.) Basil lets me borrow one of his recent books on farming techniques. It turns out that he'd just gotten it published last month. I wonder why I never saw Basil Books in the bookstore in my old town…

I thank Mary and her family for the breakfast and set out. I know exactly where I'm going.

Before long, I am on a long trail, heading out of Mineral Town. I finally see the sign, "You Are Entering Gemini Town." It seems like forever since I was last in Gemini. The first building I spot is the Dante's Diner. My family and I used to eat out every Sunday for lunch, and Dante's Diner was the best place in town. I keep walking, for I know I'm getting closer to my destination.

This is it, my old house. It looks the way it did when we left it. It appears like someone still resides there, but we never sold it. We could have, to get extra gold, but we decided not to. It would be too heartbreaking. I walk up the steps that lead to the door. Do I really have the heart to do this?

I walk in. I feel a rush of familiarity as I stride through a whole mess of memories. I sit on the couch and almost fall through. We never did get around to getting a new couch. Finished with the living room, I ascend the stairs in hopes of finding my bedroom in mint condition. My door opens and my bedroom is trashed. It was like that all the time. I flop onto the bed, and feel the spring poking at my back; once again it always did that.

After soaking up the memories, I enter my most dreaded (as of now) room, my parents' bedroom. Something catches my eye immediately. I spot my family's photo album, sitting on the bed. I open it up, and search the entire book, leaving a teardrop on what seemed like each page. There is a slip of notebook paper in the very back pocket of the album. I unfold it. It's from my mother's diary, I can instantly tell because of its flower design. I scan the page, but it is not a diary entry, but a letter.

"Damien,

If you are reading this, please forgive me. Tonight, your father and I are going on a date. While driving, I'm going to deliberately crash the car, in hopes of killing both your father and I. I simply cannot take it anymore. It isn't right for my son to be gay. God had a plan for you, and it wasn't for you to have a relationship with the same sex. I blame myself for this; I shouldn't have ever had you, Damien. You were a mistake. It was all so sudden. Thoughts of suicide crossed my mind, but I couldn't but something like that on Carey when she was that age. I'm sorry that I have to put this on you, Damien. I hope you understand why I cannot end this letter with "I love you. Farewell, and good luck with whatever life you shall live.

Brenda Jameson

"Your Mother""

I try not to let my emotions loose. I refold the paper and place it in my pocket. There is nothing more painful than to find out that your mother never wanted you. I hold my old pillow close to me, and cry on it. I used to do this exact action when mom and dad fought. I thought that when they went on that date, they were making up… apparently I was wrong…

The door opens, and my heart blocks my ability to breathe. A boy is standing in the doorway.

"I don't know who you are, but…" he pauses. "Damien?" I recognize the voice.

"Seth?" I respond.


	5. Chapter 5: The Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of the concept and/or characters. The only characters I do own are Carey and Damien (and the new character introduced last chapter)

Author Note(s): A. If you are offended by stories about gay people, it's best for you not to read this story. B. Damien's POV continued

**Chapter Five:**

**The Reunion**

"It's been so long since I last saw you, Damien." He says, he smoothes his shirt out, to rid it of it's ridges. "Where did you move to?"

"Mineral Town." I reply. "Carey and I moved into a small farmhouse, and we're raising a farm now."

"So… you've moved on?" he asks. I know what he's implying. Seth is my boyfriend from my childhood home. Day-by-day we were discriminated against in school. People would stare at us as we held hands while walking down the street. I got nasty letters everyday, and even had my locker vandalized with the same context of the letters once. I tried to keep our relationship subtle, but Seth was very open.

Nothing hurt me more, than when Seth told mom that we were dating. I don't see why it mattered to her anyway. She didn't even want me. I have new opinions about my mother now.

"Of course not." I tell him. "There is no one that can ever replace you." He sits down on my bed and tells me the reason why he came in.

"A couple of weeks ago, this guy from school broke in this house with spray paint, I figured he was up to no good, so I came in and stopped him." Seth explains. "I didn't appreciate him trying to sabotage the house. So we got into a fight. I thought for a second that you were him."

"I had to come back… and I found an interesting letter from my mom." I tell Seth.

"I know. I found it on the kitchen table, and hid it in your parents' photo album. The thing is, I was in a hurry to get that creep out of the house, that I forgot to put the album back up. I knew you'd end up finding it. I'm so sorry you had to read that."

"It's all right." I say. "Better now than never." Seth reaches over and gives me a hug. For a second, I think that he isn't going to let go of me, but I really don't care anymore. I've reunited with the love of my life and I found out the truth. It's best that I leave Gemini Town and never come back. Perhaps distancing myself will help me forget. Not about Seth, but about my wretched mother. How could say that? How could she not love me? I understand that I wasn't supposed to happen; but nevertheless, she should still love me. I'm her child, for god's sake!

I explain to Seth that I have to return to Mineral Town, so my sister doesn't worry. I can tell he doesn't want me to leave, because he leaves me without breath with another of his bear hugs. He's gotten a lot stronger since I left.

"Promise you'll come see me again?" he asks. I don't know what to say. I can't come back to Gemini Town; it's brought me so much pain today. Maybe he can come visit me in Mineral Town! I tell him about it and he is delighted.

"I'd love to! In case you've forgotten it, here is my phone number." He says, writing it on my hand. "I love you." Without any pause after his words, Seth has his lips gently up against mine.

After bidding goodbye one last time, I make a start back to Mineral Town. Carey is going to be pissed, but I don't care anymore. I've finally seen my love again and this time I won't let him slip away.

I draw closer to Mineral Town as I walk. I'll probably be home around 10 PM, I hope at least. I will have to tell Carey about the letter, or even show it to her. I spot our farm off in the distance. I make no effort to rush; I want Carey to feel guilty about what she did.

The door to the farmhouse is open. I walk inside and the place is completely trashed. The toolbox is wide open, with all of our tools missing. My sister's vase is smashed on the floor and her diary pages are ripped out and scattered across the room. The mirror is shattered and the rest of the house looks like a tornado came through. I call my sister's name, but I hear no reply.

"Carey? Kai? Is anyone here?" I call, but to no avail. I walk in the bathroom. My eyes focus on the bathtub. The tub is full, but not of water. It's red. I think it is blood! I walk around and there are used razors lying on the floor. They are bloodstained. Did Carey cut herself on purpose? No, Carey isn't that kind of person. Did someone cut open Carey? If so, where is she? There is a banging from the hall. I go to examine it.

The banging is coming from somewhere near the kitchen. I walk past the closet and stop. My hand grips on the knob, and I open it. I scream, as my sister's body plunges on top of me, taking me to the ground.

Authors Note: If you are wondering where the whole "discrimination" part is coming in, just to let you know it will most likely be in a later chaptr; or possibly in the sequel (if it happens) Enjoy the story! (Ilike ending them with something the reader should think about... like what happened to Carey or Who is Seth, things like that.) Once again, Enjoy the story!


End file.
